Kyle Senesca
Kyle Senesca II is a renegade archaeologist from Orpenhalz III, who now serves as a New Republic Military-affiliated archaeologist and cryptographer. His younger brothers, Seth and Timothy, also renegades, serve the New Republic in other ways, but the brothers often find themselves back in each other's company, unknowingly stirring up trouble. Biography Growing Up (12 BBY–4 ABY) Kyle Senesca II was born in an age when Orpenhalz III was ruled by an independant, civilian government. He did not believe in the House of Elders, because his parents and most of those around him thought if it as nothing more than a fairy tale. Those who believed in it were thought of as strange. Orpenhalz III was also left well enough alone by major factions like the Galactic Republic, even the Galactic Empire after Palpatine rose to power. He had a loving family. Kyle Senesca Sr. and Clara Jane Senesca were his parents, and he enjoyed childhood with his twin younger brothers, Timothy and Seth. Kyle was a hearty young lad, and his family was full of warmth, home-cooked meals, and good humor. The Senesca family lived on the outskirts of Orphelica City, at the base of the Orphelica Mountain Range on the northeastern side of town. Kyle Sr. and the boys would often go out on hunting expeditions with primitive weaponry like knives and projectile weapons, and the entire family never missed the monthly moon festivals that took place in the city, when the twin moons passed directly over the main continent. For one week, the twin moon's light twists through the atmosphere in a way that causes a whimsical glow by particles of the dorlama compound in Orpenhalz III's soil. The glow creates a surreal brilliance to the night sky, and reflects off the ground as if a glowing snow had fallen across the land. When he came of age, Kyle began serving and bartending at one of the town square's best pubs. Working there, he developed a genuine interest of alien cultures and foods, and he would often make special orders from outworldy foods and spices that had been imported. However, Kyle never truly found the desire to leave home and visit any of these foreign planets. The thought was appealing, but the idea of space travel made him ill. Studying Archaeology (4 ABY–9 ABY) He began to study archaeology when he discovered an ancient cave on a solo expedition into the mountains hunting wild roaths. Inside the cave, he discovered a collection of ancient relics and rocks with mysterious inscriptions. There was something strange, almost unnatural about the cave. He returned a few days later after having borrowed (and struggled to learn) a holo camera, and documented the findings. He brought them back to the town museum, where he was offered a job studying the relics and translating the ancient runes inscripted upon them. He seemed to have a natural skill at cryptography. Through this time, he spent much of his life doing what most young Orphelicans do. Drinking, partying with his friends (nerf tipping and swoop popping were common "sports"), and of course, hunting. He was often looked to as the center of social circles, for the job at the museum provided him with a good bit of money, and he was quite free in how he spent it on his friends. At this time the neighboring Brak Sector was heavily immersed in war. Though the New Republic was established in the Core Worlds, the Empire in Brak Sector was at its prime. General Reskan's division of the Rebel Alliance was never able to secure enough communication with the New Republic to formulate a political alliance, and was under even more Imperial pressure now after the Battle of Endor. As for the Orphelicans, as always, they were kept in the dark. Most of the shipments that came in were licensed to the Lant Mining Corporation, a business that was neck-deep in Imperial support, and most of its employees were so heavily brainwashed by COMPNOR that mention of anything unnatural never really came up. The Empire and Lant Mining Corporation didn't see Orpenhalz III as a valuable source of mining, for it was so far removed from the sector that the fuel prices made it profitless. The only reason traders ever showed up was simply to fulfill shipping requests made by the Orphelicans. So, people of that planet didn't really even know an Empire existed, much less a Rebellion. A few years after the Battle of Endor, two people showed up at the museum named Uklaih Zandura and Sabrina Rheatis. They were seeking, oddly enough, research information on Kyle's discoveries. The people had somehow linked the discoveries to the mythical House of Elders. Of course, Kyle didn't buy one bit of it, but he was taken by surprise that two complete strangers would show up, for no reason, so interested in his relics. Kyle helped them the best he could, and was forced to put up with some very odd situations with the couple, but after a couple of weeks, they dissappeared without a trace, without saying goodbye. The Pieces Are Set (9 ABY–12 ABY) In the core systems, the New Republic was becoming a strong and capable government, and the Empire was losing the battle. Things were different in the Brak Sector. The Rebel Alliance had finally grown strong enough to deliver a serious blow to the shipyards at the Imperial capital planet, Bacrana. But the Empire was restructured. A new Moff rose from the death of Moff Ramier. This new Moff took the seat and drew a new war plan. The Empire concentrated their efforts in not only rebuilding the destroyed shipyards, but in upgrading them to produce some of the Empire's latest technological terrors. The Repubic was able to gain some ground during this time, but there was one thing the Empire refused to let up on: COMPNOR. In Brak Sector, COMPNOR was at its most effective, with a majority of Imperial citizens left unaware that Palpatine had died, thanks to massive censorship and re-education efforts. The Renegade Leaves Home (13 ABY) This comes into play when one of the sector's top Imperial Security Bureau agents tracked rebel leader Uklaih Zandura to Orpenhalz III, and connected him to Kyle Senesca II. Fortunately for Kyle, he learned by way of a spacer friend that ISB agents were after him. He didn't know much about the Empire, but he did know it was an organization to be feared, at least in the eyes of his spacer friend. He wanted to believe that this would all just blow over, but something in his gut disagreed. Fearing the worst, Kyle snuck aboard a transport, which turned out to be a smuggler's ship headed for Mos Eisley on Tatooine. The trip was not pretty. Kyle had never traveled into space, nor had he endured a hyperspace jump, and on top of all this, he certainly hadn't experienced these things in the less-than-luxurious cargo hold of a smuggling ship. It was the most grueling thirty two hours of his life. To make matters worse, the smugglers caught Kyle upon arrival as he tried to sneak off the ship undetected. IC History Mos Eisley (13 ABY) Sick, disgustingly hot, and now fearing for his life, Kyle did what any sensible man would do. Find the strangest looking alien, steal his gun, and threaten danger to your pursuers. What Kyle didn't realize was that the Rodian's gun was a disruptor pistol, something he'd never lain eyes on. Of course, the smugglershad, and the thought of being disintegrated by a redneck stowaway didn't seem appealing. Kyle had become a renegade. Stranded in Mos Eisley with little more than the clothes on his back, he began to search for an answer. In a shift of irony or fate, he ran into Sabrina Rheatis, the same woman who had studied at the museum on Orpenhalz III years ago. However, the woman made an abrupt and unnannounced departure, and Kyle was forced to try and settle. He was fortunate enough to find a job cooking at a small cafe run by the infamous Talon Karrde. That job was short lived, for rumors began to circulate that Imperial Stormtroopers were spotted, of all places, in Mos Eisley. Fearing that it might have to do with him, Kyle chartered a space flight to Coruscant, the central planet in the New Republic, where he hoped he might run into some friends. A New Life on Coruscant (14 ABY) On Coruscant, Kyle met and befriended the New Republic's Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo. She helped him to track down Sabrina Rheatis, who turned out to be a Colonel in the New Republic Marines. Understanding Kyle's position now as a refugee from his homeworld, she invited him to study at the Basilica, an ancient library and refuge for the Jedi Order, led by Luke Skywalker. It was through his studies there that he was brought into a whole new life. Kyle became entangled in a mysterious plot that involved strange artifacts that somehow wield power in the Force. Kyle's skills as an archaeologist brought him to Kashyyyk, where he was meant to assist Rheatis in searching for one of these artifacts, but Kyle was injured and the stone was lost to a Sith Lord known as Korolov. Meanwhile, a Jedi Knight named Johanna discovered a similar stone on Tatooine, and Kyle would work alongside the Jedi to try and uncover the truth behind it. Kyle's Importance (14 ABY) When news came in that an Imperial force had invaded Orpenhalz III and declared martial law, Kyle was brought in to help Colonel Ikihsa Enb'zik prepare a rescue operation to Orpenhalz III. The mission ended up being a success, with many slaves being rescued, and Kyle's artifacts from the museum being recovered and brought back to the Jedi. His importance to the Jedi, however, was far from over. Mysteriously, Johanna had turned to the dark side, and Kyle was the one to deliver news to Luke Skywalker that she was training a new apprentice, Radke Dejesa. Kitterick Brandis Finian was soon kidnapped by Boba Fett, who had also attacked and poisoned Ai'kani Za'netra, both members of the Jedi Order. It was Kyle who discovered Brandis on Tatooine after he'd been released by the mysterious Emperor Vadim. When they were finally on their way back to Coruscant, they got tangled up in the Second Battle of Etti IV. It was the first time Kyle had experienced that kind of warfare. On returning to Coruscant, the entire Jedi Order seemed to have been turned upside down. Ai'kani and Sabrina had been abducted, Johanna turned, Brandis in shell-shock, and Skywalker was nowhere to be found. It was a dark time for Kyle, who had gone too quickly from being a refugee to caretaker at the Basilica. However, Ai'kani managed to escape, bringing limited news of what might be happening, and when brought to the attention of Leia Organa Solo, the order to evacuate the Basilica was given. The younglings were evacuated to a safe location, and the task of evacuating the artifacts stored there was left to Kyle and Ai'kani. Soon thereafter, Kyle would take up an official post on board a scientific research station called Plaxor Station. Recent Events (15 ABY) Kyle has been stationed on board a scientific research station called Plaxor Station, where he's been serving the New Republic as a military-affiliated archaeologist and cryptographer since 15 ABY. Before taking this post, he went through a rigorous boot-camp, and specialized training on communications consoles. Appearance and Equipment A tanned, human male, Kyle Senesca II was of average size. His thin eyebrows framed dark brown eyes on a face lightly peppered with freckles. Dirty blond hair cropped to a short half-inch gave him a clean cut appearance. A distinct scar ran down the left side of his cheek, most likely once a deep gash. Similarly, an almost hawk-like nose sat slightly crooked as if it were broken in days past. He was broad-shouldered and had muscular arms, speaking of an active lifestyle. Topping off around six feet, he carried himself with a guarded expression in unfamiliar places. Yet, when he felt comfortable, there was always a jovial innocence in his expression and mannerisms. While on duty, serving as a military-affiliated scientist, he wore a nondescript jumpsuit, pale brown, left unzipped to his upper chest for comfort, showing a white tee underneath. The jumpsuit was stitched with a New Republic Flame, the seal of the Senate, and a badge bearing his name. Knee-high military grade combat boots were a sign of his military training, and he always wore a black shoulder satchel. The cuffs of the jumpsuit were always rolled halfway up his forearms, showing the chronometer on his left wrist. When he wasn't at work, the backwater fellow as fond of wearing the rustic clothing of his homeworld, often involving bantha-hide jackets, sturdy cloth-knit pants, and ruddy boots. A close friend of his named Rook Barnsdale had given him a hefty leather gun belt, with a low-slung side holster he wore strapped to his right thigh. Outfit with his trusted Kylan-3 , the rustic would carry the un-intended look of an outer-rim gunfighter. His archaeological tools were carried in his trusted black satchel, along with a sturdy datapad used for calculating encryptions. OOC Information Kyle Senesca II is portrayed by SW1 Kyle, a long-time player of Star Wars MUSH, who joined the game originally in 1994. Senesca, Kyle Senesca, Kyle